5 years ago
by Scarlet Shinigami
Summary: Joey and Kaiba have been dating for 5 years. what will happen next? Has Puppyshiping of course
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I don't own yugioh**_

* * *

><p><strong>(Seto's P.O.V)<strong>

"Seto where are we going?" asked my little puppy as he sat in the passenger seat of my car.

"you'll see in a minute but first I want you to do something"

"what?"

I pull over and take my black tie off and hand it to Joey.

"what do I do with this" says Joey as he grabs the tie.

"cover your eyes with it"

"why?"

"just do it"

"do it for me, please" says my puppy as he hands me the tie

"fine" I grab the tie and take my seat belt off as my puppy takes off his seat belt and turns around, I wrap the tie around his eyes and tie it in the back.

"there, can you see koi?" I ask

"can't see anything"

"alright then."

I get back on the road and drive until I reach a school, Domino Highschool, the place were I first saw Joey, the place where we fought, the place where first kissed, the place we were when we realized we loved each other. We've been together for 5 years, he's been so patient, I bet he's been wondering when I'd ask him this for a long time.

"puppy we're here"

"dragon you're gonna have to help me get out the car and stuff"

"alright just wait a bit and let me get out first"

"ok"

I got out the car and opened the passenger side door, I grabbed Joey's hand and lifted it towards my face and gently kissed it, my puppy blushed a bit and smiled, he looked so beautiful when he blushed, like an angel-no, a puppy, yes he looks like a puppy the most beautiful puppy that lived in the heavens but was treated badly by his previous master who dropped him and he fell down to earth were I found him and loved him more than coffee.

"Seto, what are you doing?" asked Joey

"admiring your beauty koi"

Joey blushed even more and said "w-well shouldn't you help me get out the car... you can admire my beauty later"

I could tell that I was making him nervous. I quickly got him out the car, closing the door behind him and led him up the stairs until me reached the top of the school. Everyone was there, Mokuba, Serenity,Yugi, Yami, Bakura, Ryou, Marik, Malik, Duke, Tristan, Mai, and even that annoying friendship obsessed girl named Tea. Everyone was quiet and I took the tie off Joey. He slowly opened his hazel eyes and blinked a few times before speaking.

"What's going on Seto?"

I got down on one knee and took a small dark red box from my coat pocket and opened it, I could see tears of happiness in Joey's eyes.

"I met you at this school 9 years ago, 5 years ago we both kissed each other for the first time, 4 years ago we made love for the first time, and today I ask you, Joey Wheeler will you marry me?"

"...seto...YES! of course I'll marry you!"

Joey's tears fell from his eyes and he got down and kissed me, I kissed back more roughly and pushed my tounge through his lips and explored every inch of his mouth, he tasted so sweet, the way he tasted was even better than coffee. We both pulled away gasping for air, I got the ring out the box, gently grabed Joey's hand, and put the ring on his ring finger, it fit perfectly. The ring was white gold with two small dragons twisting all around the ring and in the center of the ring was a dark red stone.

"Seto it's beautiful"

"not as beautiful as you"

Joey blushed and I wiped the tears on his face.

"Seto I love you"

"I love you too puppy"

"congratulations!" yelled everyone as they all came to hug Joey and Mokuba hugged me.

* * *

><p><strong>(wedding day)<strong>

I woke up and looked at the blond male that I had in my arms, I moved some of his blond hair away from his face and just stared at him for who knows how long.

"Seto are you up?" asked my puppy

"no"

Joey smiled a bit and moved his head over my heart

"Joey why do you like hearing my heart beat"

"because I can confirm that you actually have one"

"the real reason"

"fine, because it calms me down when I'm scared, nervous, or I just want to know that this isn't a dream"

"you're nervous aren't you?"

"yes, all those reporters are going to try to get pictures and if someone gets through security in the middle of the ceremony it could ruin everything, I want everything to be perfect"

"and it will be, Joey"

"hmm"

"we should get up"

"ok then"

I got up and walked to the room next to mine and got dressed. Joey and I both agreed that we wouldn't see what the other was wearing until the ceremony so I walked outside and into the limo where Yami,Bakura,Malik,and Duke were already inside. Yami handed me some coffee and I grabbed it and started drinking.

"Kaiba you nervous?" asked Bakura

"no, I have no reason to, everything has been planned out and will be perfect"

"what if Joey says no?"says Duke

"he won't"

"you don't know that" says Yami

"Joey loves me, he would have already told me something if he didn't want to get married"

"what if he didn't want to embarrass you?"says Malik

"ya I mean everyone is going to be there and if he said no everyone would make fun of you"says Duke

"what kind of people are you? Who tells someone that their significant other might say no at the altar?"

"a 5,000 year old Egyptian pharaoh, the thief king, the psycho spirit a crazy person created, and Duke"says Bakura

"what I'm not anything? I invented dungeon dice monsters!"says Duke

"and it's exactly like duel monsters"says Yami

"no it's not!"says Duke

They all continued to argue until we reach the church. I open the door and walk out the limo with everyone else following me, no reporters were there, perfect, just like Joey wanted. I walked inside the church, Tea and Mai were inside the church making sure all the decorations were ok.

"there we checked everything" said Tea

"great now all we have to do is wait for Joey to come, I'm so excited!" said Mai

"it'll be a great wedding ...if Joey says yes" I whisper but no one heard me.


	2. The Wedding

_**Disclaimer- I don't own yugioh, but the day when I own it will be the day I fly on the blue eyes white dragon!**_

* * *

><p><strong>(Joey's P.O.V.)<strong>

Seto left the room and I got up and went to the bathroom, I couldn't believe that any of this was real, today is going to be the best day of my life! I washed my face, took a shower, and then got dressed in a suit, it was a white suit with a red shirt and a darker red tie and white dress shoes. Seto actually wanted me to wear a dress, he said I'd look pretty in it but being in a dress in front of all my friends would be so embarrassing and besides I'm not a girl I'm a man! I left the bedroom and found Ryou, Yugi, Mokuba, Serenity, and Marik all sitting down in the living room talking about the wedding. They were all dressed, Serenity was wearing a long dark blue dress with rinestones all around her waist and was holding bright red roses since she was my bridesmaid, Mokuba and Yugi wore a black suit with a light blue shirts and a dark blue tie, Mokuba would be Seto's best man and Yugi would be mine. Marik wore a purple suit with a black shirt and a purple tie, and Ryou wore a black suit with a white shirt and a black tie.

"Joey you have to let me do your hair! please Joey It'll look so pretty and I bet Kaiba would like it!" said Serenity as she got up and ran over to me.

"um ok then, hey Mokuba why aren't you with Seto?" I asked

"u-um I kind of w-wanted to hang out w-with S-Serenity..." said Mokuba as he blushed bright red. I could tell he had a crush on her and I wonder how long it would take him to realize that Serenity liked him too, not long hopefully. Meanwhile Serenity blushed too and looked down at the floor.

"Joey are you excited?" asked Yugi

"of course I'm excited Yugi it's going to be the best day of my life!"

"I bet the wedding it going to be boring" said Marik

"no one said you had to come!" said Serenity

"the only thing that would make it exciting would be if Kaiba said no" said Marik, completely ignoring my sister's comment.

"are you trying to make Joey scared, of course Seto will say yes, he loves Joey and he wouldn't ask Joey to marry him if he didn't!" said Mokuba.

"guess so, but I was just saying, no need to get so serious" said Marik

"I think you should apologise to Joey" said Ryou

"and if I refuse?" said Marik

"then you won't get any food after the ceremony" said Yugi

"fine, Joey I apologise if I scared you" said Marik

"it's fine" I said, honestly I was hardly paying attention to their argument and instead was thinking more about how Seto would think I looked while I walk down the aisle.

"Joey let's go to your room and I'll do your hair" said Serenity and I led her there.

* * *

><p>"You ready Joey?" asked Yugi as the limo stopped right in front of the church.<p>

"ya I'm ready" I said.

The driver opened the door and I stepped out followed by everyone else. I could hear music playing as we started walking towards the church. Once inside everyone we knew stood up, professor Hawkins, Rebecka, Grandpa, Ishisu, Tea, Mai, Bakura, Malik, Yami, Duke, and even Tristan. I looked at the end of the aisle where Seto was, he looked beautiful. He was wearing a black trench coat that was buttoned halfway up with black pants and a light blue shirt with a black tie. Once I reached him he stared at me for a few seconds.

"you look so beautiful puppy" said Seto

"you too" I said as I blushed.

Seto gently grabbed my chin and pulled me closer to him and we kissed it was soft but passionate. We both pulled away and entwined our hands and man in front of us motioned for everyone else to sit down and they did.

"now would one of the grooms like to say their vows" asked the minister

"I'll go first" said Seto.

"Joey Wheeler words are not enough to describe how I feel about you, I love everything about you, good and bad, I love your smile, you laugh, you determination, your ability to make me feel like the happiest man in the universe when everything has gone wrong, so I promise to never hurt you, to be faithful, to take care of you, to kiss you every chance I have, and to love you for an eternity even after I die and go who knows where I'll still love you... forever"

Everyone clapped and "aww"ed at the end and then waited for me to say my vows.

"Seto Kaiba you are the deck to my duel disk, the peanut butter to my jelly, you complete me, without you I'm only half a person, I can't live without you even if I tried and I vow to stay by your side even if the world is against you, I'll take care of you when your sick, and love you even when your wrinkly and have grey hair, I love you and I always will"

Everyone clapped and cheered until the minister motioned for them to sit down.

"before we go any farther does anyone have any reason for why this couple should not be wed?" asked the minister

This was one of the things I was afraid of what if someone walks in that door and tells me that Seto's been cheating or he has a kid.

"speak now or be silent forever" said the minister

No one spoke. Everyone was silent.

"now we will continue with the ceremony"

Serenity brought the rings, they were both white gold but one had small dragons all around it and the other looked like dragon scales.

"...do you Seto Kaiba take Joey Wheeler as your husband for life?"

"I do" said Seto

"and do you Joey Wheeler take Seto Kaiba as your husband for life?"

I looked at the crowd all the girls looked close to tears and everyone was waiting for my answer, it was obvious.

"I do" I said

Seto grabbed my hand and put the ring with the dragon scales on my finger and I put the ring with the dragons on his finger.

"Seto Kaiba and Joey Wheeler you may now kiss your husband"

Seto grabbed my waist and crushed his lips against mine, I wrapped my hands around his neck and kissed back, opening my mouth to let his tounge inside. I could hear people clapping and crying and some people were even whistling. Seto pulled away first and we were both gasping for air.

"I'll always love you my puppy" said Seto as he held my hand

"I'll always love you too Seto" I said.

We both kissed again softly enjoying the feeling and the thought of being together for a lifetime-no an eternity, forever, I've been with Seto Kaiba for a bit over 5 years now and I'll never leave him.


End file.
